dragon_age_divinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dormund
Dormund''' is an Avvar warrior, mercenary, and member of the ‘Wild Hallas’ adventurer's company. Appearance A giant is a good way of describing this man. He stands at least 6’5 with a Bulky but slim build. Having long dark brown hair with his braided beard. He has dark greyish blue eyes. The large lightning style scar on his face along with other deep and light ones across his body. Being tribal he has tattoos, a bear Paw on his left shoulder, a large sleeve of knots on his right and others to go along with it. His armor is pretty standard for an Avvar except for his chest piece which is made from Silver it like his axe. His helmet has has a few deep scratches that he's earned from his travels. Combat Information Armament * ''Mercy:'' Dormund’s large axe was forged by his father. This weapon has been with him since the age of seventeen. The blade was made out of a dark grey steel and the hilt made out of the strongest wood that could be found in the mountain trees. It has slain many foe before him and has been like an extension of him since. * ''Comet:'' Even though above average in Melee combat , Dormund is exceptionally well with his Bow comet. This Ornate Longbow was acquired during his travels and had taken it from a group of bandits that he was hired to eliminate. Dormund prefered the power and range of the longbow as it was good for hunting and slowing down enemies. * ''Round shield:'' A common round shield that most Avvar would use for battle if they so choose. Abilities * ''Shield breaker:'' Being from the mountains Dormund has been built for strength and had learned how to break a man's armor and defense through his experience and training. * ''Block and Slash:'' Dormund was given enough training from his father to be quite quick with his Axe and able to counter an enemy's strike. * ''Archer's Lance:'' As a child Dormund father taught him how to use a bow first. As each year went on, he killed numerous animals, each one bigger than the last as he got better from his father's teaching and his own experience. The man got to the point to where he was strong enough to make the arrow go straight through a tree as if it was butter when pulled all the way back. Skills * Knowledge of Lore * Archery * Tactics * Tracking * Athletics * Intimidation * History (Avaar) * Heavy armor * Swordfighting * Melee Biography Born in 9:15 on the month of Umbralis Dormund was born at the first light of dawn. As a boy he was told stories of Avvar warriors and tales of great battles which pushed Dormund to strive to be a warrior so that he to could be remembered in song. Not waiting, his father took him hunting earlier than most would for a child. Day after day his father made him train with the bow, becoming more deadly by each year. Early in his life Dormund and his siblings were quite different in all ways. His oldest was in pursuit of knowledge of the other world and controlling magic while his youngest sister was always rambunctious and hot headed, Dormund, was just Dormund. Most of his childhood kept up with fighting and learning the ways of his people but battle was what he always craved to do. Near thirteen he had a habit of going out of the clan's grounds and explored the old ruins to see what they looked including satisfying his strong sense for curiosity. While doing so one day he stumbled upon travelers camping out. Two boys that he'd soon call friends. Around this time Dormund had fallen for a girl, Fria. They were opposites at this time but hearing their own opinions and finding common ground made them grow very close quickly. As he grew older it soon came time to take in a family tradition. The father of his family would present all his children with a blade made by himself at the age of seventeen. When Dormunds time came he requested a mighty axe to take his enemies down with swings that would cut through them like butter and so within in time his father bestowed him his Axe Mercy. Two years pass, he's so far proven himself to be well in combat but his biggest challenge had not come yet, his biggest challenge was to finally ask the woman he fell in love with to marry him. Within a few years at the age of twenty one Dormund had become a father. He and his wife both agreed on Seline to be the child's name. The man thought that his life would get better from there on out but just four months after the birth of his daughter he and his wife along with a few others were given the task to push back a group of blood mages that had been abducting Avvar people. The scout had told them of old ruins in a cave that their ancestors once occupied. Once they found the place they had found the mages to be in the middle of a ritual to which they attacked. The fight for their lives began but in the end they would soon lose. Fria died by a bolt of lightning that was casted towards her which Dormund tried to sacrifice himself but the spell was unstable. His helmet was struck by a large strand of the energy from the blast as he got close towards her and sent him flying leaving the pattern of lightning on his face including destroying the helmet he wore in the process. For the next year he spent most of his time away from home tracking down some of the mages but only finding two and killing only one of them as the second escaped. Dormund had almost died that day as he was careless and didn't account for how many men the blood mage would have. Luckily his gods were in his favor as the giant was rescued by a Qunari named Kuban. For the next year he spent his time healing and then another year helping her with errands and protecting her from hostile wanderers. Within due time he said goodbye to his new friend and made his journey back home at the age of 24. The next few years he did mercenary work, only going back to the Frostback Basin every now and again to see his daughter and potions that he used for his tasks. His old friend Fen helped him find jobs and brought up the matter of the Crusaders Guild. In all honesty the man was hesitant at first as his travels so far had led him to believe that the lowlanders would most likely not accept him but he relished in the thought of fighting creatures and bandits and seeing the looks on their faces when an Avvar man starts cutting them down. Though he also realized that this could help him find himself once more by helping the lowlander fight these battles and could even prove beneficial for his own investigation. Dormund asked to where he had to go and was pointed into the direction of Redcliffe, this would lead to the man on his next adventure fighting for people not his own. Personal Relationships Friendships ''Kuban:'' Kuban is an old Tal-vashoth who had saved the man's life at the age of 21. She left from the Qun as a young woman after what the Avvar man can only explain as a battle but to her it was more like a massacre, he still isn't sure what happened except that it was bloody. Being a Qunari she is quite big, bigger than Dormund but yet deadly quiet. The woman is also a Saarebas which is how she healed Dormund. He stayed with her for over two years, the first year being to heal and the second to help her with keeping her safe and company. Kuban is a kind soul but has a sick twisted sense of humor as she finds it funny to play pranks on people with magic. ''Tyrion:'' Tyrion is a Tevinter blood mage that Dormund met when he was a child. They would see each other at a meet up point with their friend Anders and all cause havoc. In Dormunds hold, Anders little town, or even near Tyrions large family estate. Later on in life his good friend had to leave due to unknown reasons and hadn't seen him since. ''Fen:' A Ferelden man who is now a bar keeper in the lowlands is an old friend of Dormunds. During in their later lives he helped the giant Avvar man find work and also advised him on the culture of the Ferelden people. Family Muk: Dormund's father is a hunter. He had taught Dormund everything he knows of tracking great beasts and how to shoot with the strength of a bear. Muk was very proud of his younger days so when he has the chance he’ll tell stories of his battles way back when in his youth. Giya: Giya is the fighter of Dormund's parents. She was once a ferocious warrior that would lead charges against any opposing clan's and come out barely unscathed. She is the one who taught the giant man how to fight with the fire of his ancestors. Tyre: Tyre, the brother is the smartest out of the siblings. He has the gift of using magic and is being taught by the Augur to control it better than he already can. Shay: The most rambunctious little teenage sister in the world. She likes to explore and is a very good hunter, better than her father and Dormund combined. She is especially skilled at knife fighting and quick attacks. The girl is considered to be a “prodigy” as she carries the pride of her ancestors. Though she is stubborn and doesn't understand how the world works outside of her home. Fria: Fria was Dormund's wife and first love. She had fiery red hair with hints of blonde in it that drove men mad. Mostly though before Dormund she would learn how to control her magic capabilities. People gave her odd looks though as she was more curious of the outside world and wanted to go see what it was like while Dormund would have much prefer to stay with the average day to day life of an Avvar but opposites attract. Sadly though she passed away three years after their daughter had been born. Dormund and Fria along with others were pushing back some unwanted visitors when she was hit by a thunderbolt that gave Dormunds scar. Seline: What the giant man would say, “A gift from the gods.” Dormund's daughter has brown hair like him with red tints in it but had bright bright blue eyes instead of her father's dark grey or her mother's brown eyes. Though just now turning into a child she is quite calm and likes hearing her grandfather's tales when he was young. The child likes to pester Dormund as she gets very bored from the lessons that her uncle teaches her since she to has magic capabilities like her mother. Personality Dormund is for the most part very calm and keeps to himself when not near his people. Being an Avaar man he firmly believes in his gods and will do everything in his power to protect his people along with his culture. Dormund is very protective of his daughter so he will not mention her to any lowlander unless trust is gain with him. Another thing to be added is that he won't even mention his wife, he is a very vengeful man towards this topic and will put his need for revenge before the good of the world. He also is protective of his youngest sister even though she is old enough to handle herself whereas there is tough love between he and his older brother. During battle he is not a very merciful man nor does he think he should be since he's seen what kind of horrors the lowlands can do. To people some may say he is not even alive, if anything more like a dwarven machine but he can feel sympathy towards comrades and enemies if proven worth such feelings. Dormund is quite interested in the history of the world as he's curious on how they use to be. He will often during his free time venture out and seek out ruins to explore the world of old. Being connected to the past is always a good way to keep a people going so they know their roots and may prosper without losing themselves. In his opinion, the Chantry is a perfect example of that. From what he's heard, their priests are more like politics than true priests but he is still interested in the religions along with the creatures of those lands. Trivia Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Wild Hallas Category:Crusader's Guild Category:Characters Category:NPC